Story of a Girl
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: The story of Clove, Glimmer, Cato, and Marvel.  Loosely based off the song "Story of a Girl" in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_My best friend was just killed. The girl I love called for me but I didn't make it to her. What do I have to live for? _Cato thought bitterly. Marvel, the boy from District One, had been his best friend. They bonded; they had met before the Games. Marvel often loitered around the District boundary and, on occasion, snuck through the un-electrified fence.

**Six Years Ago, Age: 11**

"Who are you?" a boy with short blonde hair that was spiked up and was a lot bigger than the skinny, tall boy who had just climbed through the fence.

"I-um-I'm Marvel… I was just…" Marvel stuttered glancing at his feet.

"Why are you here?" the bigger boy demanded jabbing the smaller boy with the stick he was holding.

Marvel arched his back, "Ow!-What the heck? I just needed out. "

"I can relate… How old are you?" the boy questioned twisting the stick around in his hands.

"I'm eleven… What's your name?" Marvel inquired making eye contact with the bigger boy.

"Cato. You're from District One?" Cato demanded obviously holding himself back from jabbing Marvel again.

"Yeah. My parents got angry with me because I missed," Marvel scoffed digging his foot into the ground.

"Missed what?" Cato was playing with the stick again.

"Spear… I throw spears… I'm supposed to volunteer for the 74th Hunger Games," Marvel explained biting his lip.

"Oh. I'm handy with knives and swords. I'm supposed to volunteer too. You seem okay. Better than anyone in my District. Wanna hang out? The woods are pretty safe. No one will find us," Cato suggested making Marvel bit his lip harder.

"Well…. Well, sure," Marvel replied releasing his lip from his teeth.

**After the Tribute Parade of the 74****th**** Hunger Games, 6 Days until the Games, Age: 17**

Cato and Marvel slammed into each other, in some "manly" embrace, "Cato! I knew I'd see you here!"

"I knew I'd see you too, Marv! Wanna go talk in my room?" Cato asked smiling and letting go of Marvel.

"Yeah! One second… I need to talk to Glim…" Glimmer and Marvel had been dating for a quite a while, as had Cato and Clove. The two couples had had a "double date" in the woods a few

times before. The couples knew they wanted to go in the arena together. With their connections, they'd have a better chance of winning. Marvel strode over to Glimmer and positioned his head by her ear, "Glim, I'm going to go spend some time with Cato… We'll talk later, okay?" Glimmer nodded before catching his lips with hers. Marvel walked away and followed Cato up the stairs and to District Two's suite. Clove kissed Cato's cheek before exiting the room to go take a walk. The two boys sat on the couch and Marvel brought his knees to his chest.

"We could have been free, Cato," Marvel whispered resting his chin on his knees.

"I know. I almost… Regret volunteering. None of us got reaped. We could have closed this chapter of our life and opened a new one. We could have moved to the same District. We could have married Clove and Glimmer… Marv, do you regret it?" Cato asked softly.

"Yes. I should have proposed to her. I should have done it. Now… We're both dead. I, mean, let's face it, Cato; you're bigger and stronger than me. I'm not here to get myself out. I'm here to get Glimmer out. This is turning us against each other. But, lets not think about that until it come down to the four of us," Marvel replied thoughtfully.

"I'm getting Clove out." Cato's face was twisted into a look of regret and remorse almost. He never should have let Clove volunteer. He could have come back. Now he had to get her out. No matter what his best friend's wishes were.

"I guess… We're just going to have to forget about killing each other until we are in the arena," Marvel replied running a hand through his hair.

"I suppose. I just hope… It doesn't come down to us, Marv. I couldn't kill you," Cato muttered making Marvel blush slightly.

"Aw! Cato!" Marvel teased his friend.

"Shut up, Marvel! Don't make me take joy in it!" Cato and Marvel could make jokes about it because, well, they were best friends.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Clove and Glimmer entered, "We hope you don't mind. We wanted to all be together tonight."

Marvel opened his arms and Glimmer entered them, "Hey. How are you doing with this?"

"I'm feeling like this entire thing is sick. I feel sick…" Glimmer murmured hiding her face in Marvel's shoulder.

"So, our approach is cruel and vicious. We are the Careers after all," Cato explained to them.

Clove was holding Cato's hand looking a lot more okay with this than Glimmer. Marvel sighed, "Hey, Cato? I think Glimmer and I are going to leave for a bit. I wanna talk with her for a little while. We'll be back soon."

Cato nodded as Glimmer and Marvel exited the room. They walked down the stairs and into their quarters before looking at each other. Marvel pulled her close, "Do you regret volunteering?"

"I regret us being here together. We can't both come out. Marvel…" Glimmer was whispering and her hands were shaking ever so slightly.

"I know, I know. Let's… Forget about that. Let's spend time with Cato and Clove…" Marvel whispered back holding her hands to stop her shaking.

Glimmer nodded and they quickly exited their room letting go of each other's hands. They jogged up the stairs and into District Two's room. They found Cato and Clove having a conversation very similar to the one they had just had. Marvel took the spot next to Cato and Glimmer sat next to Marvel.

"So… We start training tomorrow," Cato murmured ringing his hands together.

"Yeah…" Marvel replied trying to let his mind drift.

Glimmer and Clove were whispering back and forth while Cato and Marvel sat in silence. A rather comfortable silence.

"May the odds be ever in our favor…" Marvel murmured bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel threw the spear piercing the dummy through the stomach. Perfect. He was directed to go run laps and he sighed pulling the spear out and putting it away. He began the laps and caught up with Cato, who had begun the laps a few minutes before. They ran at a comfortable pace, "Cato, how long have we been here?" Marvel didn't know why he asked the question; he knew how long.

"Two days in the Capitol, three since we left home," Cato replied glancing at Clove, who was throwing knives at dummies.

Marvel nodded slightly, "Yeah. How's Clove doing?"

"She's pretending like she is fine with it. But… Pretending isn't good enough. She isn't okay with it. How about Glimmer?" They were slowing their pace.

"She was fine with it until we got here. She's starting to accept her death which… Scares me? Yeah. It breaks my heart. This is starting to take a toll though. She can't stand to be in the same room with me. She knows we can't go back. She's in a war with herself." Marvel's face was twisted into a scowl.

"I know the feeling. I, mean, Clove isn't like that. Yet. She's starting to pull away." Cato was scowling also. They were really the best of friends; they fed off of each other's moods.

They continued in as jog for a bit before veering off the track to go watch the other tribute's train. They focused on the District Twelve boy. Clove and Glimmer joined them as the boy tumbled to the floor. Marvel raised his eyebrows as did Cato. The two girls tried not to laugh as his District partner knelt by him. She was talking quickly to him but he got up and picked up one of the weights. The 200 pound ones. He threw it across the Training Center making it land next to the Careers. Glimmer jumped a bit but Marvel jabbed her in the back. She scowled at him but he just smiled making her purse her lips and go back to training.

Cato and Marvel stuck together and looked at the stations. They chose the camouflage station. Marvel eyed the paints wearily as Cato began quickly. Cato began a messy paint job on his arm making the station manager cringe. Marvel followed the directions more closely and had a steadier hand. His arm wasn't perfect but it was better than Cato's. Cato's arm looked less like a tree, and more like… Pudding. Moldy pudding.

"Uh, Cato…" Marvel stifled a laugh.

"Oh. Shut. Up," Cato growled narrowing his eyes at Marvel.

"Alright, alright!" Marvel threw his hands up in defeat so fast the paint cracked. Cato chuckled making Marvel glare.

"Let's wash this off. It's almost dinner time," Cato told him walking over to the sink.

Marvel washed the paint off his arms and watched the water change from clear to greenish-brown. It was fascinating, really, watching the paint swirl in the water. He sighed at the water was whisked down the drain. He huffed and went back to his room. He sat down at the table and folded his hands. His mentor and Glimmer sat at the table too and the Avoxes began to serve them. They ate speedily and Marvel looked up. Glimmer smiled softly and he returned the smile.

"I'm going for a walk," Glimmer announced locking eyes with Marvel.

"I'll come," he offered following her out the door.

"How was training?" Marvel asked lacing their fingers together.

She pulled her hand away, "I can't."

"Why not?" he demanded staring at her.

"I have to hate you," Glimmer whispered painfully.

"No. Other people could kill me," he replied simply.

"And what if it comes down to the two of us?" Glimmer questioned looking at me desperately.

"I'd kill myself to send you home," he replied kissing her cheek.

"Marvel!" Glimmer hissed pushing him away.

"What? I will protect you to the best of my abilities," he told her to her horror.

"No!" Glimmer glowered at him.

"Glimmer," Marvel began, "I love you. I just want to get you out. Okay?"

She nodded reluctantly, "I love you too."

"You better," Marvel teased grinning.

"I do," Glimmer replied letting the teasing tone dominate her words.

The old Glimmer was back; she wasn't so scared. That moment, right then…. Marvel wished he could have froze it. She was smiling at him and he returned the smile. Her eyes were full of something other than fear. Hope, maybe? He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to the roof. They climbed the twelve flights of stairs before opening the door to the roof. He led her to the ledge where they sat.

"It's so pretty." Buildings were ever changing their colors, from green to pink, pink to blue… You could hear parties and see the mountains off in the distance. It was beautiful.

"I agree. Let's enjoy this time. Come here," Marvel told her opening his arms to her; she entered them smiling.

They were swaying to the rhythm of the noise the Capitol made. The citizens were terribly noisy but the couple welcomed the sound; it filled their minds with thoughts of the citizens rather than the Games that were to come. Glimmer positioned Marvel's hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders and started softly singing a tune she learned back home.

"You have a beautiful voice," Marvel commented spinning her around.

"No," Glimmer protested smiling subtly at him.

"Don't deny it. Stop being so modest," Marvel teased as the drifted across the roof dancing to the rhythm of the nightlife, "You're never modest."

Glimmer laughed and fingered the collar of his polo shirt, "Remember that play we read about the poet who fell in love with the cabaret actress who died from tuberculosis?"

"How could I forget it?" Marvel asked softly.

"The Capitol reminds me of the cabaret, the Moulin Rouge… And the song… What was it? Rhythm of the Night!" Glimmer murmured to him.

The pair had spent days researching old plays and musicals and they found that one. They fell in love with it and it became theirs. It was a representation of true love and that was something they thought they had. They loved the play. It was so… Odd but so wonderful. She smiled as Marvel whispered the words to one of the love songs in her ear, "Never knew I could feel like this like I've never seen the sky before; want to vanish inside your kiss."

Glimmer kissed him softly granting his wish letting their worries melt away into the night.

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update! Life has taken over. Well, I made a reference to the musical Moulin Rouge(one of my favorites) and I thought it would make sense for them to come across this wonderful tale of love while searching for plays. I loved Moulin Rouge a lot, probably more than is healthy. Thanks to all my reviewers! I freakin' love you guys. :D Hope you liked it! Read and review!**


End file.
